


toilet talk

by mabufus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: drunk! warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke takes care of a drunk Warren. - during ep 4 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	toilet talk

**Author's Note:**

> it probably wouldn't take too much to get warren totally wasted

Brooke holds his hair back as he throws up in the toilet–a bottle of beer, two shots of tequila, and ' _something mixed with Fireball_ ' he had mumbled before throwing his head back into the toilet. They stay in that position for twenty minutes; him hunched over the toilet, and Brooke trying to figure out where to hold Warren so he's at least sitting  _somewhat_ upright.

“Was kinda fun,” he says. “never been drunk before. Don't really remember 'nything, though. 'think someone said I was a lightweight.” he pauses before speaking again. “Guess they were right.”

Brooke doesn't speak at first, just watches as the brown haired boy groans as he throws up the alcohol. “Whoever said that was right,” she finally says. “That's pretty pathetic, Warren. The tequila was pretty impressive, though, actually.”

Warren lifts his head up from the toilet. “Can't believe you're in the boys bathroom right now. Aren't you super grossed out? It smells like ass in here.”

“Didn't really have much of a choice,” Brooke says with a sour look on her face. “All the people who _could_ help were grossed out, and the people who _couldn't_ are doing what _you're_ doing right now.”

“Wonder what Max would think if she saw me. Probably wouldn't even care. She's too busy hanging out with her hot friend, Chloe.”

“Is that where she's been? Wow. Now that you mention it, I did see both of them at the party together.”

“Maybe they're banging,” Warren says, and he laughs into the toilet, like he had made the funniest joke in the world. “Maybe I should ask. Do you think I should ask, Brooke? I should. That would be  _so hilarious_ .” He lowers his head deeper into the toilet. “ _Oh my God_ ,” he groans, “what if they  _are_ banging?”

“Hard to believe she didn't want to go to the drive-in with you.”

“You did, though.” Warren says. “You wanted to go with me.”

Her face grows red, and she notices she's been quiet for too long when she hears Warren say, “Do you have a crush on me, Brooke?”

“Shut up, Warren, you're drunk."


End file.
